


The Threat Remains

by WhiteSummoner



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Multi Universe, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSummoner/pseuds/WhiteSummoner
Summary: You would think when trying to close the Breach (while almost killing me in the process, thank you very much) to stop it from swallowing the world with some unknown powerful magic, it would have the decency to stay closed.





	The Threat Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back! Next work up. And we're back in Haven.

 

 

My dreams were . . . . . . odd to say the least. Ever since I was a child, even before my magic manifested, I could always tell what I was dreaming or at least see clearly what I was dreaming about. But this time it was odd. I couldn’t . . . . ‘see’ anything, not even shapes or silhouettes of anything, nothing but swirls of multi colored mists. Strangely enough, two colors stood out from the rest within the mist; green, not the same green from the Breach or the Fade, but a bright vivid shade of green that reminded me of the grass or the tree leaves in spring and gold, like sunlight . . . . . Well, I’ve had stranger dreams before.

I awoke, feeling warm and dry to my surprise. I was on a bed in a small but rather comfortable looking rustic cabin; my armor gone, wearing only a soft cotton tunic and trousers. I gave the cabin a quick glance when I saw, none other than, Lin sitting on a chair by the table at the foot of the bed, her feet propped up on a stool, an opened book covering her eyes and fast asleep. I shook my head with a small (disbelieving) grin on my face when I noticed a young elven woman had just walked in carrying a small wooden box.

“Oh!” she gasped when she noticed I was awake, dropping the box. I sat up quickly.

The noise woke up Lin, letting the book fall, dropping her legs and sitting up as she yelled, “I didn’t take the honeyed apples from the kitchens papa, honest!”

“I – I am so sorry ma’am, I didn’t mean to wake you,” the elven girl looked like she was expecting Lin to reprimand her. Lin just (sleepily) looked at her confused.

“Uh no, it’s fine, don’t worry about it –” Lin said, but that only seemed to agitate the elf instead.

It didn’t help matters when she noticed me watching, “and I didn’t know you were awake sir, I swear!” she said almost fearfully.

“Why are you frightened? What’s the matter?” I asked.

The girl said, “that’s wrong, isn’t it? I said the wrong thing,” she looked like she was expecting us to pounce on her.

Now I am genuinely confused, as if this whole thing wasn’t confusing enough as it is, “I don’t . . . . think so?”

The girl falls to her knees in a low bow, I stared at Lin who stared back with the same exact baffled expression as mine, arched brow and all. I didn’t notice it at first when I saw her, her hat was missing with the bandages wrapped around her head instead. Had she been wounded? When?

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant,” the elf girl said, still on her knees, her head bowed, I almost forgot about her, “you are back in Haven my Lord. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

On a whim I glanced at my hand, the mark still remained and glowed again and indeed it stop growing, or rather it wasn’t any bigger than it was before.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the past three days,” she said.

I’ve been out for three days?

“Then the danger is over,” I said relaxing a little, even if the Mark was still on my hand.

The girl looked up at me, “the Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say,” she said before standing and moving slowly back to the door, “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once.’”

“And where is she?” I asked.

“At the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once’ she said,” was the last thing she said before she made a run for it to the door.

We watched the servant girl bolt to the door, leaving us alone in the cabin. Lin was silent for a while before she muttered, “skittish isn’t she?”

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed, “. . . . . . have I really been out for three days?”

“That’s what they said, or rather they told me you’ve been out for two days when I woke up yesterday morning,” said Lin.

I looked at Lin, seeing her bandaged head, “your head, and what do you mean you ‘woke up,’ what happened?”

“When you closed the rift, to the close the Breach, it set off this explosion when it closed,” she explained, “it knocked everyone off their feet, it knocked you out cold, Solas said it was probably because the reaction of energy from the mark. As for me I hit my head on something, got a concussion, they carried us both back to Haven, to here,” she rubbed the bandages.

“I’m so sorry,” I said.

She waved it off, “nah, it’s not your fault, it wasn’t like you or anyone knew the rift would explode like that. No one knew what it would happen anyway when it closed.”

“You weren’t terribly hurt?”

“Healers said I should be wearing this for a couple more days. Besides, Colin always did say good thing I have a hard head.”

“I’m surprised they let you wander around with it still on the mend,” her silence and glancing elsewhere said volumes, “They didn’t did they?”

Silence.

I leaned forward, “and they’re probably looking for you, aren’t they? You probably came in here to hide didn’t you?”

“Anyway,” Lin continued loudly, “like I said I was out for two days, when I woke up you were still asleep, or unconscious or something for the entire day yesterday. A lot of people, the healers and Solas were worried you may not wake up. But now you are.”

I laughed a little, “yes, I am,” then I realized what else the girl said, “but the Breach, it’s still in the sky?”

Lin frowned slightly, “yeah, even if it stopped spreading and it’s not going to kill you anymore, no one has any idea why the Breach is still there though.”

We sat in silence with that revelation.

Lin slapped both hands on her knees, “anyway, like she said, the grumpy Seeker lady, Cassandra,” I had to not laugh at that, “is waiting for you up in the Chantry building if you ever woke up. Your clothes is over there,” she was pointing to a neat pile of the clothes I wore before on the table across the room, “if you want to wear something else than those . . . . . things. And since you’ve been out like a light, thought you might be hungry,” she gestured at a plate of bread and cheese.

“Uh, thank you,” I said uncertainly, “shouldn’t you return to the healers?”

“I’m fine. When you’re ready come outside, we can walk to the Chantry,” said Lin as she walked to the door and waved at me, leaving me to my own devices. And my thoughts.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

After eating the food (I didn’t realize how hungry I was) and changing my clothes I went outside to meet Lin and go to the Chantry to talk to Cassandra who probably wants to discuss what happens to us now I expect. What I didn’t expect was seeing a huge crowd of people, villagers of Haven and soldiers alike all standing in front of the cabin; watching me. Why are they all looking at me like that? At least they don’t seem to be out for my blood this time . . . . . or Lin’s for that matter when I saw her standing outside by the door.

“You could have warned me,” I hissed at her.

“I wanted to see your face,” she teased.

I almost wanted to turn around and march right back into the cabin when Lin just pushed me forward to the crowd. Thankfully, despite the amount of people, the soldiers parted the crowed, allowing us to walk through unhindered. As we passed the soldiers, I noticed they were saluting. . . . to me? Why?

“That’s him. That’s the Herald of Andraste,” I heard one villager in the crowd say, “they said when he came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over him.”

“Hush, we shouldn’t disturb him,” another chided.

Wait, what? We went up the stairs and passed one of the buildings down the path when I noticed some of the villagers were kneeling. Others were still standing but their heads were bowed. I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.

“That’s him. He stopped the Breach from getting any bigger,” another villager said.

“Someone’s popular,” Lin remarked.

“Honestly are you sure you should be up and about? With that head injury?” I asked.

“Nayru’s Grace you’re almost as bad as Colin,” she joked.

“Why did Lady Cassandra have him in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything,” another villager said.

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave,” one answered.

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed him,” one villager said.

When we finally got to the Chantry, a group of Chantry members stood by the doors, their heads bowed that resembled . . . . . reverence. I really not liking the looks of this.

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry want nothing to do with us,” one of the women said.

“That isn’t Chancellor Roderick’s decision sister,” another responded.

“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?” the first woman asked.

“Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do and she managed nonetheless,” the second said.

“You expect us to be like Andraste?” the first asked, slightly appalled.

“Someone must,” the other merely replied.

Once inside I stopped and asked Lin, “do you have any idea what’s going on? Why are these people kneeling or bowing to me?”

Lin looked at me, the amusement was gone, instead it was a mixture of both uncertainty and sympathy, “I think it’s best if **they** told you,” she said, pointing to the door at the far end of the Chantry.

“. . . . . . Hey,” she said.

“Hmm?”

“Those guards in the dungeons, did you really think they would have . . . . . done something if you hadn’t convinced Cassandra and Leliana to let me come along?” she asked.

It was a serious question; if slightly uncomfortable.

“I can’t say they would have . . . . . but I can’t say they wouldn’t either,” I said, scratching my head.

“But then you didn’t want leave it to chance they wouldn’t, even when you didn’t know me then?” she said.

I sighed, “I couldn’t take that chance. I’ve heard . . . . . . stories of such things that could happen to elves anywhere, especially young elves. If those men were of the more . . . . . unsavory sort, even if they were given any indication that you could be innocent it probably they wouldn’t have stopped them. All they need is a reason, no matter how small.” Or for some humans, no reason at all.

We stood in uncomfortable silence after my awkward explanation for a while.

“Thanks,” she said.

We glanced at each other for a moment; I nodded to her before we continued through the Chantry. We approached the door at the far end of the Chantry when we heard voices inside.

“Have you gone completely mad?” A man’s voice, the Chancellor I’m assuming, “they should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately. To be tried by whomever becomes Divine!”

Cassandra’s voice carried from the door, “I do not believe he is guilty, neither of them.”

The Chancellor said, “the elf failed Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know he intended it this way and that girl could be in on it as well,” Lin and I both looked at each other.

“I do not believe that,” Cassandra declared. Thank Creators for that.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry,” he said.

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded Chancellor. As is yours,” Cassandra argued.

Time to make our appearance. We entered the room, Cassandra, Leliana and Chancellor Roderick stood around a table in the middle of the room with two armored men standing by the door. Templars, judging by their armor. Oh no, I forgot. Last I’ve seen Cassandra and Lin were not exactly on the best of terms. Has she told Leliana about Lin’s mysterious country no one’s ever heard of? I wonder how they would react to that?

“Chain them both,” the Chancellor barked at the Templars, “I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trial.”

“Disregard that and leave us,” Cassandra countered ordered and to my relief they obeyed her and left.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker,” said Roderick.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it,” she said.

I approached them both, “I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.”

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned,” Roderick sneered.

“Have a care Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face,” said Cassandra.

Leliana said, “someone is behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live,” she glared at Roderick.

He noticed this, “ **I** am a suspect?”

“You and many others,” said Leliana.

“But **not** the prisoners?” said Roderick, glaring at Lin and myself.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help,” said Cassandra.

“So their survival, that **thing** on his hand – all a coincidence?” said Roderick.

“Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour,” said Cassandra.

She can’t be serious, “you realize I’m an elf. A **Dalish** elf,” I reminded her.

“I have not forgotten,” she said, “no matter what you are or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed, when we needed it,” Cassandra turned away.

“The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it,” said Leliana.

“That is **not** for you to decide,” Roderick snapped.

Cassandra returned, carrying a thick book bound in leather and metal and slammed it on the table.

“You know what this is Chancellor?” she asked, “a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible and we will restore order, with or without your approval,” she said in Roderick’s face forcing him to back away against the wall.

The Chancellor said nothing, only glaring at Cassandra before storming out of the room.

“Was wondering where you wandered off to,” Leliana said to Lin as if nothing had happened, “Ser Colin was looking everywhere for you. Considering you have not yet been cleared by the healers.”

“I was bored,” Lin said as if it was a perfectly sound reason.

“Solas said you cracked your skull from that fall and have not entirely healed yet; he and Ser Colin asked if we found you, that you are to return to the healer’s tents. And make you if you don’t,” Cassandra said with a little too much glee in her voice.

Strange, they are talking rather decently and civil.

A cracked skull? “I thought you said it was a concussion!” I exclaimed to her sheepish face.

I don’t know if I should be horrified or outraged.

“. . . . . . . . . Anyway, what is that book?” Lin said, changing the topic. Oh, this is **not** over.

Leliana seemed to have noticed it but decided to indulge anyway, “this is the Divine’s directive;” said Leliana, “rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We’re aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra was eyeing Lin critically but also said, “but we have no choice; we must act now. With you on our side,” said Cassandra turning to me.

What? What are they asking?

“What is ‘the Inquisition of old’ exactly?” I asked.

“It preceded the Chantry,” Leliana answered, “people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad.”

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order,” Cassandra continued, “but the templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” I asked.

Cassandra snorted “is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine and then it will wait for her direction,” said Leliana.

“But we cannot wait,” said Cassandra, “so many grand clerics died at the Conclave. No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.”

“You’re trying to start a holy war,” I surmised.

“We are already at war. You are already involved, both of you. Its mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy . . . . . . that depends on what we discover.”

“From what I’m told, there’s no such thing as a holy war, war is still war,” Lin muttered when she sat on the table, but was still clear enough for both women to hear.

Cassandra, to her credit, frowned at Lin but did not argue while on the other hand Leliana looked saddened. There was a bit a truth in that at least; after all, look at what the Chantry did to my people hundreds of years ago. They declared a holy war on us because we worshiped our own gods and refused to submit to the Chantry’s beliefs, called us heretics, destroyed our lands and scattered our people. Where some either assimilated into the human cities or others, like my clan, chose the nomadic life to wander Thedas ever since.

Speaking of, “what if I refuse?” I asked. This was not how I pictured my day to go by when I woke up.

“You both are free to go if you wish,” answered Leliana.

“You should know, that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you, if you are with us,” said Cassandra.

“We can also help you,” Leliana added.

“It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you,” said Cassandra.

I still did not believe in the Chantry, nor should I really trust it. But considering what I saw and heard from the people outside, from Roderick, Cassandra and Leliana, the Chantry does not support this ‘Inquisition.’ And yet, Cassandra and Leliana seems determined to do what is needed to fix things gone wrong, mad or both. And just as Cassandra said, all of this **has** changed me. I looked at my hand; it glowed like it was trying to remind me of the events these past several days. It really has, whether I like it or not. Not to mention the bloody Breach still looming over our heads.

I sighed, looking at Cassandra, “if you’re truly trying to restore order . . .” I said.

Leliana nodded solemnly, “that is the plan.”

“Help us fix this, before it is too late,” said Cassandra as she offered her hand to me.

I considered it a moment, thinking of just how much over my head this could get . . . . . . . Me and my big heart. No going back now. I took it.

“And what about . . . . .” I looked at her, “you two weren’t exactly best friends the last time I saw you together.”

“Still aren’t,” Lin said a little cheerfully.

“And her claims about . . . . . .” I asked.

“We believe it . . . . . for now. Though we **will** have to speak more of it later . . . . if she’s willing to join us as well,” said Leliana.

Wow, how did Lin manage to convince them she’s from another land all together?

“Well Lin?” the Seeker asked Lin, “though you and your friend are still very . . . . evasive of your origins, you helped us closed the Breach and have proven yourself capable of handling yourself in battle, like him,” she gestured to me, “there are still many who believe you responsible for the death of the Divine. We offer the same protection and help to you and your companions if you join us. You can help us, holy war or not, with the Breach still in the sky and Thedas is thrown into chaos, if we do not fight to restore order and close the Breach, all of Thedas and its people will suffer and perish.”

“To bring peace and hope to Thedas, that at least, should be reason enough to fight, isn’t it?” Leliana added gently.

I was almost certain Cassandra was sincere; she doesn’t strike me as someone who would say something and not mean it. Leliana, on the other hand, I wasn’t entirely sure if she said that because she was being genuine or trying to say words Lin **would** likely accept to get her to cooperate. Or both. Again, with those searching eyes, this time Lin stared at Leliana and Cassandra, silently.

“Not like I can go home right now anyway,” I heard her whisper.

What was that about?

“Peace and hope . . . . . . for everybody?” she asked the women.

“Yes,” Cassandra said with resolve.

Again, Lin was silent for a moment, then a flame of conviction burned in her eyes like blue fire, she offered her hand to the Seeker, who took it without hesitation.

Why do I have the feeling we just sealed our fates?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, opinions, critics or whatnot are welcome. Let me know how it looks.  
> But please no put downs or rude insults just for the sake of being offensive. They will be ignored.


End file.
